


i (dont) hate you

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhong Chen Le, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Yall know what, as it should be.., im no sydney guys im sorry, my characterization is so off, renjun massive schlong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: renjun hates chenle. he's spoiled, rich, pretty and most of all, he's digging his way into renjun's heart.and maybe renjun isn't so against it like he thought he would be.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	i (dont) hate you

**Author's Note:**

> art sucks and i was bored + it was a request 🤩

_so i'm taking back_

_what's mine you'll miss_

_the slice of heaven_

_that i gave to you_

_last night_

* * *

chenle is _infuriating._

chenle with his sweet smile and soft, teasing words. chenle with his bright laugh and quiet giggles. chenle with his stupidly sparkling eyes is making renjun lose his mind. because how someone could be so _breathtaking_ while being so _irritating_ was a mystery to renjun. ("you like him!" donghyuck laughs, and renjun _refuses_ to answer.)

and maybe renjun _does_ stare at chenle for longer than he should, for longer than is appropriate. but it isn't anyone's business is it? and god, it's not that renjun stares with awe, he glares at him with _hate._ (and those two are _not_ the same, despite what jisung says.) and maybe, just maybe, if chenle didn't look down on renjun, perhaps if he learned his place, maybe then renjun wouldn't be _fuming_ in chenle's house. (where it all started.)

he didn't plan on being at chenle's house, but he had to admit that he _was_ a little curious about where the spawn of satan lived. (plus he just couldn't miss out on a chance to tease hyuck about his crush on mark, because what are friends for?) and renjun turns even _angrier_ when he sees the big ass house.

god isn't fair is he.

of course pretty little chenle had to be rich, as if being beautiful and a spoiled brat wasn't enough.

renjun lingers behind chenle for an hour, rolling his eyes at every word that came out of those annoyingly plump lips. ( _lip fillers,_ renjun's calling it.) he whines and groans yet donghyuck is too infatuated with mark to even _look_ at renjun. he curls his lip in disgust when donghyuck stares at mark with literal hearts coming out of his eyes, mouth open as he laughs and nods along to whatever mark is saying.

after a while, renjun starts to get distracted. and the distractions are all centered around something, someone, who renjun swore he wouldn't think about in _any_ way other than to imagine his death. (and maybe he's broken that promise he made to himself before, but he _is_ repentant.) he's annoyed at himself, and at chenle for being so damn _distracting._

he starts to notice that chenle has a habit of letting his eyes wander, irises lit up with a kind of light that can _only_ be described happiness. (why he would be happy, renjun doesn't know.) he has a nervous spring to his step, uncertain and questioning. but he has a certain lightness in the set of his mouth, the way his lips curl up into a confident smile.

("admit it, you _like_ chenle."

"i don't, and don't bring it up again.")

and when chenle turns to him, nose scrunched up because of the disgustingly loving look donghyuck is shooting mark, renjun's heart stutters. _what the fuck._ no, renjun absolutely refuses to let chenle charm him too, he is _not_ falling for him. (but the heart wants what it wants, and renjun doesn't know he's far too gone.)

somehow, he ends up in chenle's room. it's all yellow and bright. and it's fitting, all of if being so showy and shallow. yet chenle seems to stand out still, as he always does. with his wide eyes and frame engulfed by a sweater. he's still talking, trying to keep the conversation going but it's not working.

(mark smiles, still trying to apologize. "i really am sorry, but we gotta go." and renjun forces a smile, because he's nice like that. "it"s fine just go.")

"too bad isn't it?"

there's a silence, in which renjun takes one look at chenle's teasing smile, and he _knows_ he's fucked.

"what is?"

"that you're too short."

renjun levels an icy stare at him, tilting his head and letting a tiny smile pull up the corners of his lips. he takes one step forward, pausing and laughing a little. "that didn't stop me from fucking jaemin now did it?" he laughs even harder when chenle makes a little choked sound in his throat, eyes widening and mouth opening.

"y-you and jaemin- you both- he did-"

renjun stares at him. "god you can never shut up can you?"

chenle's mouth drops open again, and he frowns, pouting. "elaborate because," he steps towards renjun and now they're close enough that renjun could take another step and press his lips against chenle's. they're too close and renjun's heart does _not_ know how to act. chenle continues after a pause. "as far as i know, you're the one always talking trash about me."

the words hang in the air for a moment, and only a few breaths pass before renjun retaliates, expression cooled down into a smirk. "you're just too talkative. you never let anyone speak and make everything about yourself." he barks out a snarky laugh. "as if anyone cares about what happened with you and the lunch lady."

chenle doesn't seem fazed by his words, and if anything, he seems more fired up by them. "well, if you're going to talk about how annoyingly pretty i am, at least make sure you whisper." he flashes a smile, confident and at ease. and of _fuck_ renjun did not know that chenle overheard that conversation.

he steps even _closer_ , an alert look in his eyes. "yeah, you're pretty. but it does you no good with that big mouth and that bitchy attitude." he smiles softly, eyes glinting dangerously. "i think we're going to have to change that," a breath passes, and renjun inhales the sweet scent that lingers around chenle. " _right lele_?"

and it's surprising, really, how chenle turns into someone so obedient. he nods with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and he just doesn't protest like renjun expected him to. he turns into a meek little thing, and renjun has never felt so _in control._ "on the bed."

it's an order, not a request. chenle scrambles to get on the bed, soft sheets and pilliws enveloping him instantly. because chenle's bed is fit for a princess, white and fluffy and something that only exists in your dreams. (god, renjun wishes he had as much pillows as chenle does.)

renjun sits down on the bed, sinking down on the mattress. his eyes track the heavy movement of chenle's chest, a harsh rising and falling that renjun is surprised at. because they haven't _done_ anything and chenle is already so worked up. he stares at renjun with those pretty, sparkling eyes, a melted shade of brown.

his hand pulls at the jeans chenle is wearing, and he hooks his finger around the little belt he's wearing. "don't you think this should be off?" he stiffles a laugh when chenle trips over his own feet as he tries to get them off, hands shaking with nerves. he's all red, chenle is. and even though renjun does admit that he never really hated chenle, he won't admit that he likes him. (because he _doesn't)_

chenle sits down on the bed, sweater still hanging off his shoulders and covering him to mid thigh. he's the picture of innocence, and if renjun didn't know any better, he might actually believe it. but he does. he knows better. and he laughs, actually laughs. chenle the biggest brat in the world is silent for once, no comments or complaints leaving his mouth.

renjun cups chenle's face in his hands, leaning to leave a sweet kiss on his lips. "pretty slut is silent now huh? don't got anything to say anymore do you?" he coos at the hazy look clouding chenle's eyes as he nods, lips puckering up into a pout that has renjun sighing. he kisses him again, this time parting chenle's full lips with his tongue and licking into his mouth.

chenle whines into his mouth, gripping renjun's thin shoulders as he shifts uncomfortably in the bed, rutting into the pillow underneath him. renjun presses his lips into a thin line, pulling himself away. "be patient baby." he looks around the room and chenle catches on, a little bit of the fog clearing from his eyes. "second drawer in the corner."

when renjun retrieves it, he raises his eyebrows in a silent question. chenle pouts again, frowning and turning pink. "i get needy, _okay_?" renjun finds it endearing, but he stops the feeling in its trail before it worms itself into his heart. (chenle is so dangerous, and renjun is learning that bit by bit.)

and minutes later, chenle is laying on his back on the soft bed, heavy pants leaving his mouth as he whines and whimpers. he's so pretty, and it's like something inside renjun urges him to memorize the way chenle lets his eyes roll back into his head, face flushed as his lips are bitten raw and red. (renjun takes back the lip filler comment.) he's utterly breathtaking, and renjun almost wishes that he had gotten to see this side of chenle sooner.

it gives him a rush, knowing chenle is laying all broken down on his bed because of renjun. he sets a fast pace, unintended harshness accompanying his thrusts. the bed is still, the matress still letting them sink down on it. and there's a lightness in the air, along with a deep ecstasy. he coos at chenle when he whines out renjun's name, soft body pliant as renjun holds him by the waist.

chenle's back arches afted a particularly hard thrust, and he pushes down on renjun's cock. his eyes are shut as little droplets that can't yet be called tears roll down his cheeks. "hyungie.. more please!" he sounds desperate, and renjun can't deny him his request. he quickens his pace, each digging of his hips becoming messier and messier.

of course, nothing lasts and too soon chenle is letting out the most broken high pitched moan renjun has ever heard, the sound going straight to the fog in renjun's head. chenle's body relaxes as he comes, and he lets out a little sound of satisfaction when renjun lays next to him, a chuckle escaping his lips when he sees cum dripping out of chenle, running down his thighs.

"well that was fun."

the glare he receives by a glowing chenle makes it almost worth it.

_almost._


End file.
